XMan My Style
by Freak Out Man
Summary: Regina and Josh are running away from their mother who sent the cops on them. Regina is 21 and has the power to cause dust. The dust can become anything she wants (exp: sleeping powder, freezing powder, ect...). Josh has the power to make day night or at


"Sis, where are we going?" my brother asked running along side me.

"To a place where people accept us," I told him. I wouldn't tell him anymore because I didn't know of what his reaction would be. I didn't how he would react if he knew we were going to a place for the gifted. The only reason we're running is because our "sweet" mother sent the cops on us. I was not going to let us go to experimental place. Where they experiment on people like us. They'll try to take away our gift. I heard that 80 of the people that go there die from the exprimenting. The other 20 die because they get killed by the workers. I wasn't going to let that happen to us! I quickly rubbed my palms together and blew invisible powder on us. We turned invisible but we could still see eachother. We were almost there. Soon we were there. I quickly opened the gate and we went in.I blew normal powder on us. I went to the door and banged on it. It was almost midnight but I hoped someone would still be awake. No one came so I banged on it again. Then I heard footsteps and a woman with white hair opened the door.

"Yes?" the woman asked.

"Please let us in," I whimpered.

The woman let us in. We went in. Then we took off our jackets and gloves and put them on the hanger in the closet.

"Thank you so much," I said to her.

She led us to a living room and we sat down, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, our mother sent the cops on us so we could go to the experimental facility," I told her.

"Thats awful," the woman said.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be so rude, my name is Re..." I started to say but someone interupted.

"Regina and Josh. How nice to meet you," the man said coming into view. He was in a wheechair.

"Yes, how'd you know?" I asked him.

"I've been watching you both. You both have extrodinary gifts," the man told us.

"Thank you," Josh said with a little cockieness.

"My name is Proffessor Exavior," he told us, "And this is Storm," he gestured to the woman with white hair.

Then two guys and a girl came down. Josh and I looked at them. A man with red glasses stepped forward.

"This is Cyclops," Proffessor said.

Then a boy with blond hair stepped forward.

"This is Iceman," Proffessor told me.

Then the girl stepped forward.

"This is Rogue," Proffessor told me, "Guys, this is Pixie and Darkness,"

I was confused, "Who's Pixie and Darkenss?"

"Your Pixie and Josh is Darkness. We like to have nicknames to protect you from the outside world," The Proffessor explained.

Josh and I nodded. All the people nodded at us as in saying "hi".

"Cyclops will take you two to the room," Proffessor told us.

Cyclops nodded and led us up a flight of stairs. We followed right behind him. He opened a door to a huge room.

"Thank you," I said.

"Don't get too comfortable," he mumbled.

I heard it and was confused. But decided to just ignore it. Josh got on the left side of the bed.

"Good night," I told him.

"Good night," he said then I turned off the light.

I fell asleep right away. I didn't dream about anything. I awoke on my own. No noise to wake me. I got up and looked next to me. But Josh or shall I say Darkness wasn't there. I left the room and went down the flight of stairs. I saw a bunch of kids eating breakfast at a table. Josh was one of them. I tried to my hair wtih my hand to make it a little neater because I saw Cyclops there. I fell in love with him when I saw him. Even if he's a little rude. I saw a empty seat and sat down next to Josh...Darkness. He handed me a bowl and my favorite ceral. I poured the milk in first then the ceral. Darkness rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you put the milk in then the ceral? It has no point to it," he told me.

"Why do you put the ceral in then the milk? To me it has no point," I told him.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

I looked at his hair. It was so weird to see him with black hair instead of his usual blonde with brown highlights. He looked at me weird.

"What?" he asked.

"It's weird seeing you with black hair instead of your usual blonde brown highlights," I told him.

"Well it's unusual seeing you with blue hair instead of your usual red hair," he told me.

Everyone laughed around us. We looked around and noticed everyone was listening. We both smiled and continued eating. We both finished at the exact same time. I got up and took Darkness and I's dishes and put them in the dish washer. Cyclops did the same thing.

"Hey," I said.

"...Hey," he paused.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, you?" he asked.

'Oh my god! he's talking to me,' I thought.

"Good and it's good that your good," I said.

"Freak," he mumbled starting to walk away.

"Look who's talking," I said.

"What did you say?" he asked turning around.

"Nothing...," I said then started to walk away. When I was at least ten feet away I said, "Freak!"

I continued walking the I heard footsteps behind me. They were at running speed. I rubbed my hands together causing freezing powder. It wouldn't freeze him with ice but just stop him. Then I moved aside. He jumped at the time I did it. I blew when he was right next to me. He stopped in mid air and everyone looked.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I just froze you," I told him.

"Well let me down," he demanded.

"...uh how bout not. I kind of like you there," I laughed.

All the kids laughed too. He looked angry. Then I rubbed my palms together causing anti-freeze powder and blew it on him. He fell and hit hard. I laughed with all the kids. I started to walk away but he grabbed my foot. I fell to the ground. He got on top of me and held his hand to his glasses. Except they were a little different. They were one big lense instead of two little lenses. He had my hands by my side. I wasn't able to move my legs. I rubbed my palm against his leg causing heat powder. He didn't look to see what I did. I held my hand to his butt. I liked it but he ignored it. Untill it started to get a little hot and it got hot real fast. He jumped up and patted his butt. I wiped my hands together and laughed.

"Don't mess with me," I told him.

As quickly as I said that a red beam came towards me. It hit me and didn't even hurt. I looked down and my cloths were singed. It hit my chest and burned through my bra. I grabbed my chest and screamed. He looked confused then laughed. My brother made it instantly dark. It rubbed my left palm causing cat eye powder. I blew it on me and saw me brother by my side. He grabbed my arm and we went up to our room. I could still hear Cyclops laughing. I sneered. Josh left so I could change. I found a really nice shirt. It was blood red and low cut. It showed my flat belly. Then I saw some nice black kakies. So I put them on. Then I found a hairbrush on the night stand and brushed my hair. It was wierd that all this stuff was here and in my size. I went out the room and Darkness looked at me stunned.

"Where did you get those nice cloths?" he asked.

"I found them in the closet," I told him.

He nodded and we went down the flight of stairs. Cyclops was gone, I sighed with releif. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly rubbed my hands together and caused freeze powder. I turned around and blew it with out looking to see who it is. After it happened I noticed it was Cyclops. I laughed but quickly unfroze him.

"Yes?" I asked acting like nothing happened.

"Proffessor wants to talk to you," he told me.

"About what?" I asked confused.

Cyclops started to walk off and Darkness and I followed. Cyclops quickly turned around.

"Not you," he told Darkness.

"Where am I post to go?" Darkness asked.

"Here, your first class is the first door to the left," he told Darkness handing him a peice of paper.

Darkness took it and Cyclops walked off. I followed right behind him. I stayed quiet for only a bit.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Cyclops," he told me like I was stupid.

"No, what's your birth name?" I asked.

"Scott," he told me, "Now it's my turn to ask a question,"

"Okay," I said.

"Where did you get those cloths?" he asked.

"They were in the closet," I said then he quickly turned around, "I wouldn't have put them on if someone hadn't singed my cloths,"

"Well, you didn't have to put the pants on too," he told me turning back around and continueing walking.

"My pants were all dirty," I told him.

He sneered then opened a door for me. I went in and smiled at Scott. He went in behind me. Proffessor was in the middle of the room.

"Hello Pixie," he said with a smile.

"Hello," I said smillng back.

"I saw the fight you and Scott had," he said to Scott and I.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"You both are very talented. I think you two should help eachother out," Proffessor said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked like he was insukted. I looked at Scott then back at the Proffessor.

"Why do you ask questions that you already know the awnser?" Proffessor asked.

"But why us together?" he asked.

"Yeah! Why us?" I asked acting more insulted then he did.

"What do you mean by that?" Scott asked.

"What did you mean by why us?" I asked getting into his face.

"Settle you two. That's why your so good together for fighting buddies. You don't like eachother so you'll fight harder," Proffessor explained.

I turned my back to Scott and he Sneered.

"What about my teaching job?" Scott asked.

"You both will take over Beasts job and he'll take over yours. You will both teach the students to fight effectivly," he explained.

I turned to Proffessor, "But..but,"

"No buts you WILL do it...together...and effectivly. It's starting today," Proffessor told us, "You may go,"

I turned around and left with Scott right behind me. I gave him a evil glare and he did one right back.

"Keep going straight, you'll get to the field," he told me. I turned around and looked at him.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I gotta go change," he told me.

I nodded and walked to the field.


End file.
